highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Sanders
Fiona is a biologist who speicalize in the study of senescence, or aging. The purpose and methods of her study made her an invaluable asset for Infinitum Corporation and Metahuman Sect. She is one of Anti-Christ's right hand figures. Early History Fiona was always fascinated by the human body and its inherent ability to cope with disfunction. Her early studies about the human body started when she was in high school and she immediately got a lot of attention within the scientific community, which made it possible for her to get in MIT without an examination when she was about 14-15 years old. Her interest shifted to a specific area of biology which was (and still is) the biology of aging, or biogerontology. Her studies in MIT were focused on understanding the aging process and how to slow down this process, if not to completely prevent it. She left MIT in her third year while she was an intern at Infinitum Corporation. Although her initial thoughts were to establish her own business and focus on anti-aging studies/applications, her brilliance in anti-aging studies were recognised and she was recruited to Infinitum Corporation's bio-engineering division by Nicholas Kaine himself. Little did she know that her studies on Telomere Deficiency and Prolonging Cellular Lifespan would prove invaluable for the future of Lazarus Project and Metahuman Sect. Infinitum Corporation Studies During Kain's Time Immediately after her recruitment, Fiona was selected for a classified project (Later to be known as Project Lazarus) aimed to prolong human life. Her studies were primarily focused on Telomere and Telomere Deficiancy. Telomeres are distinctive structures found at the ends of our chromosomes, consist of the same short DNA sequences repeated over and over again. They act as protective barriers which get smaller in lenght with each cell division. As each new cell uses a certain amount of telomere when replacing the dying cell; telomeres in old cells dissolve after a certain amount of divisions (a.k.a the Hayflick Limit) which means the shorter telomeres get, the older a living organism is. Fiona’s initial studies were to slow down the telomere deficiency rates (Increase the Hayflick Limit, the number of times a human cell population will divide before cell division stops) to increase a living organism’s (Human body in this case) life span. After Project Lazarus got official, her responsibility was to study cell actions, division and degeneration rates within suspended subjects to stabilize the anti-aging process of suspended bodies before the reanimation phase. Her studies implanted the idea of cloning the human body as she discovered that cloning process resets the telomere clock in living cells. Thus she was the first scientist within the Infinitum Corporation to suggest working on cloning the human body before Anti-Christ's arrival. Her studies in Project Lazarus were highly beneficial to fabricating the experimental cryogenic fluids that would be used in suspension process without damaging the living cells. Her clonning studies also yielded promising results, but she couldn’t proceed to significant real life applications before Nicholas Kaine's suspension. Infinitum Corporation Studies During Anti-Christ's Time Fiona’s recognition within Infinitum Corporation sky-rocketed after Anti-Christ's arrival. She was immediately recruited to the Project Lazarus II by the Anti-Christ himself. Studies in Project Lazarus II The reanimation of primate cortex was a temporary solution to an inevidable problem. Thus Anti-Christ tasked Fiona to focus more on her clonning studies which yielded tremendously beneficial results that would later be used in Project Mirror. He realised, with all his perfect scientific knowledge, before anyone else that a fully functioning biological host was needed for Project Lazarus’ ultimate success, true immortality. While the Lazarus team, spearheaded by Anti-Christ himself, worked successfuly on reanimating the brain, Fiona worked on creating tangible clone brains in order to perform initial brain transplantation procedures. Procedures that would pave the way for Project Turing. Studies in Project Turing Fiona’s brain fabrication studies yielded great results and Anti-Christ personally selected her as one of the lead scientists for Project Turing. During this project, Fiona was tasked with fabricating a fully functioning brain that would work in conjunction with Turing Disks derived by Anti-Christ and prolong this fabricated brain’s life span as long as possible with her anti-aging studies. Thanks to Turing Disk’s successful mapping of human neural networks and Fiona’s fabricated brain’s ablity to cope with the data gathered by the Project Lazarus II AI, first brain transplant have succesfully made. With Project Turing’s success, Fiona made it obvious that she was an extremely beneficial asset to the Infinitum Corporation which made it inevidable for Anti-Christ to appoint Fiona as the Head Scientist for the next and final project under the Infinitum Corporation roof. Project Mirror. Head Scientist in Project Mirror Project Mirror focused primarily on perfecting the cloning process. The major problem with this project was the increased risk of cell degeneration due to premature aging, also known as The Werner Syndrome. Because the cloned bodies were subjected to accelerated aging to adulthood, senescence related issues were rapidly appearing because of cell degeneration. So the main challange was to accelerate aging to adulthood while maintaining anti-aging methods to increase the overall life-span of faricated clone bodies. Fiona’s former Telomere Deficiancy studies proved more than valuable. Once a body is cloned from an existing cell, the telomere clock was resetted. Normally, accelerated aging to adulthood would increase the telomere deficiancy as the cells are forced to age quickly. With Fiona’s findings on telomere, the team successfully pinpointed the exact locations and degeneration rates of telomere within the cells. After this discovery, they used nano-machinery to preserve the telomere structure even though the cells were divided with an accelerated pace. This resulted in accelerated aging to adulthood while eliminating quick degeneration of cells and tissue due to quick aging. Decreased aging pace also resulted in decreased senescence related deseases such as Alzheimer’s Desease, cancer etc. Although this breakthrough was yet to be perfected, it allowed for actual human cloning and the beginning of “Jump” cycles within the Metahuman Sect. The study continued to proceed and the telomere deficiancy rates decelerated to a degree where metahuman bodies’ life spans exceeded hundreds of years, considered “almost” immortal. Within Metahuman Sect Fiona is without a doubt one of the most important figures within both the Infinitum Corporation and Metahuman Sect. Her studies proved invaluable, especially after the War when Metahuman Sect was forced to sign a treaty with Angelic and Demonic forces that would infect them with an altered version of "The Pestilence" which prevented them from the “Jump” cycle. However, this treaty would be a lot more troublesome if not for Fiona’s former studies that prolonged the Metahuman Sect bodies’ life spans over 300 hundred years. Fiona keeps on fulfilling his responsibilities and making further progress with Metahuman Sect bodies within the “Avalon”, and she is Anti-Christ's right hand figure.